¿Estas? es un nuevo comienzo
by PaotCraft
Summary: Simplemente habría agradecido no ir en ese momento, no escuchar lo que escucho, y así poder lograr contener sus lagrimas, Alex ya no estaba, Beyond se había ido...Y ahora ella era la próxima "L", si este moría claro esta


Bueno pues, ¿Hola? Soy Pao y este es mi primer fic en la seccion de Death Note, escrito como muchos, en un bizarro arranque de inspiracion

se me ocurrio un FF sobre A y Linda, de ellos no se sabe casi nada asi que me dije a mi misma "Mi mis escribiremos de ellos" y aqui el resultado

**Nota:** Como ya dije de A no se sabe nada, y esto es de algo que yo creo que pudo en realidad pasar

**Summary:** Simplemente habría agradecido no ir en ese momento, no escuchar lo que escucho, y así poder lograr contener sus lagrimas, Alex ya no estaba, Beyond se había ido...Y ahora ella era la próxima "L", si este moría claro esta

**Disclaimer:** ni Linda, ni Alex ni Death Note me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata

La historia seria lo unico que me debe pertenecer y aun asi es parte de ellos al estar ambientada en su manga/historia

este FF ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos de y para Fans

* * *

El telón de la noche había caído por completo en la silenciosa habitación de aquel orfanato en Winchester, dejando solo triste pensar de aquel joven castaño escuchando los relámpagos de la tormenta perfecta, realmente era una noche espectacular, la mezcla perfecta de la naturaleza demostrando su poder y su belleza, perfecta para dejar ir todo, un complot y dejar a todos menos a uno con una idea falsa, ¿dolería su perdida? Eso quería pensar, ¿lo olvidarían rápido? Aunque quisiera que si, sabia que no, seria recordado como el genio cobarde del orfanato, el que no aguanto un poco de presión, quedaría como "A" como un fantasma del cual se burlarían.

Suspiro caminando por la habitación llena de planos y rutas de escapes, de documentos donde podía explicar todo lo que iba hacer entre líneas y nadie se daría cuenta, obviamente ya había guardado y quemado los mas importantes no se iba a dar el lujo de dejar esas cosas, de todos modos el había sido criado como un detective y su vez como el mejor criminal, se detuvo frente su escritorio y tomo su mazo de cartas favorito y comenzó a barajarlo para luego dejarlas caer en el suelo, tocaban el suelo cada una dejando que estas mostraran su diseño, todas y cada una con el mismo, joker's* negros, rojos con tréboles espadas diamantes y corazones, mientras mas desastres mejor, tenia que dejar todo lo suficientemente confuso, solo B sabría donde estaría.

Se dejo caer en su cama cerrando los ojos escuchando los relámpagos que habían cobrado intensidad, la tormenta perfecta, era lo único que pensaba, o en realidad lo único que quería pensar, su mente no dejaba de pensar en un error en su plan, en un par de ojos claros reclamándole sin decir nada, y aunque la tierna mirada no supiera nada, le dolía pensar que el seria el causante de otro mal a su ya triste niñez

No supo cuando tiempo paso acostado en su cama mientras trata no se sentirse culpable y disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza, lo que si supo es que ya iba siendo hora de empezar el plan, lo supo al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a su habitación, aunque le extraño lo suave que sonaban, y aun que cuando se detuvieron en su puerta, no procedieron a entrar, si no que comenzaron a tocar su puerta, ese no era B, el entraba como perro por su casa en aquella habitación; Escucho los golpes suaves en su puerta de nuevo y cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar un pase la voz de la persona sonó, suave, asustada, inocente

Alex…-la voz de una niña pequeña, con claras notas de miedo sonando en ellas- Alex, ci sei?*- la pequeña sonaba cada vez mas asustada al punto de usar su lengua materna, el adolescente abrió sus claros ojos a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta para darle paso a la niña

Esta al verlo sonrió un poco mirándolo con sus grandes ojos, eran claros muy claros de un azul casi gris y parecían querer saber todo de ti, eran penetrantes, no como los del niño albino de la edad de la niña que tenia poco de haber llegado, pero a su manera eran penetrantes

Linda, ¿tienes miedo?-una pregunta obvia la pequeña de 8 años prácticamente temblaba en el umbral de la puerta del mayor, y aun así ella se apresuro de dale una respuesta afirmativa en italiano, como si hubiera olvidado el resto de la amplia gama de idiomas que ella conocía- Pequeña, hemos hablado de esto ya, debes dejar de hablar tanto en italiano, recuerda estamos en Inglaterra, vamos pasa-le dijo mientras esta pasaba y cerraba la puerta.

Si, lo siento-se disculpo la niña con la cabeza gacha-a veces se me enredan los idiomas y solo pienso en hablar en italiano-continuo su disculpa de manera apresurada- ¿no dirás nada verdad?- la pregunta era sencilla y se comprendía, desde que ella llego cuando aun era una pequeña que ni a sus 4 años llegaba, fue una grata sorpresa que esta hablara 3 idiomas de manera perfecta, Roger le había pedido que hablara en ingles, simplemente no quería que pensaran que no había hecho caso

El chico solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba; Linda era una pequeña de 8 inocentes años algo peculiar, muy pálida, de ojos muy claros, y cabello castaño recogido en coletas, un peculiar aroma a avellanas y cacao* como su dulce favorito el cual estaba un poco embarrado en su pequeño rostro; siempre la verías con un par cosas, la primera un peluche de conejo algo viejo, lo segundo un pequeño block de dibujo y una caja de crayones, la niña era una amante del arte.

Suspiro, se parecía mucho a el, tanto que podía hacerse pasar por su hermana menor sin problemas, se escucho otro relámpago y la niña soltó sus cosas antes de abrazarse al adolescente, el miro para sus piernas y sonrió con ternura, le iba hacer falta aquella chiquilla

La cargo con cuidado y la sentó en la cama para luego tomar las cosas que esta había soltado- Linda, Linda, ¿le tienes miedo a la lluvia?, o…-se callo sonriendo mientras la miraba- ¿a que mañana empezaras clases con los niños de tu edad?- termino su pregunta mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama

Linda solo comenzó a jugar con las puntas de sus coletas para luego mirarlo con sus mejillas llenas de aires y un puchero- No quiero- se quejo mirándolo fijamente- soy muy buena para estar con ellos, yo quiero seguir con tigo, y con Beyond- a el simplemente no le sorprendía su reacción, pero esperaba que luego de dos semanas diciéndole que ahora vería clases con chicos de su edad, al menos lo aceptara

El se había pegado a Roger como un chupa sangre, día y noche por dos meses para que tuviera la dignidad de cambiar a la niña de un grupo de personas 8 años mayores que ella a uno donde tuviera más amigos y facilidad de relacionarse, pero no vio que el mayor problema seria ella misma

Linda, es lo mejor-le hablo con calma dándole su conejito- serás la mas inteligente de tu clase-trato de convencerla, aunque no era mentira, no por nada aquella pequeña era la tercera en la línea de sucesión, y para mañana a esta hora, la primera, ella tomo el conejo y lo abrazo, aun lo seguía mirando con su puchero, pero ahora era uno triste- todo estará mejor así, tendrás mas amigos, serás mas… feliz-su voz comenzaba a sonar algo melancólica- no sentirás presión

Alex-le lanzo sobre el abrazándolo, o intentándolo y comenzó a sollozar- pro… prométeme que no me vas a abandonar -su llanto comenzó a ser mas fuerte- eres lo mas cercano a una familia que tengo

_"Eres lo mas cercano a una familia"_ esa simple frase logro que el se quedara pensando abrazándola, iba a escapar de todo, pero dejaba a la pequeña sola, y con toda la presión recayendo sobre ella, aun así no se arrepentiría, el no soportaría ni un solo minuto más toda la presión, aunque fuera a costa de ella, la alejo con cuidado y limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió

Claro que nunca lo haré-le dijo una pequeña mentira antes de ver sus ojos volver a tomar brillo- eres mi hermanita-acaricio su cabeza antes de escucharla reír y sentir sus bracitos abrazarlo, pero su aparente felicidad se acabo en el segundo que su puerta fue abierta de par en par

Alexander-la melodiosa voz de Beyond inundo el lugar- desastroso genio Alexander ya es…-su frase quedo a medias al ver a la pequeña italiana en el lugar- Lisa Merisí*, cariño que lindo verte –dijo alegremente mientras sin problemas pronunciaba el nombre real y completo de la niña- oh oh pero mira la hora, hora de dormir pequeña-la niña iba a abrir la boca pero el peli negro se adelanto- Roger se enojara si estas aquí, vamos vamos a tu habitación- el chico seguía usando un tono jovial y animado, mas que de costumbre- yo la llevo Alex, sabes que no le haría nada, imagina que si fuéramos pareja ella seria nuestra hija- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada

Beyond era el segundo en la línea se sucesión un larguirucho pelinegro amante de la jalea, que tenia mucho parecido físico con el "L", con un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, que por alguna razón, sabia el nombre real de todos en el orfanato, no era conocido por ser el mas amable, en realidad los motivos por el cual era conocido eran muy diferentes, pero aun así tenia un poco de amabilidad para con la niña, y claro esta para su mejor amigo y compañero en escape.

Si, ya saca esas imágenes mentales de mi cabeza-fue la tajante respuesta del castaño mientras llevaba a la pequeña a la puerta y dejaba que el pelinegro tomaba la mano de esta- adiós Lisa- se despidió el chico de la artista, no fue un hasta mañana, no un chao, fue un adiós, una despedida-

Oh espera-paro a los dos que se iban de su habitación antes de tomar una de sus cartas del suelo y dársela a la niña- para que tengas que lucir mañana con tus nuevos compañeros- la niña le dio un gracias alegre mientras abrazaba su conejo y la carta con una mano mientras con la otra tenia su equipo de artes y se alejo con B lejos de su mirada-te voy a extrañar- su voz comenzó a sonar quebrada- lamento dejarte todo a ti

fue lo ultimo que le dijo al oscuro corredor antes de regresar a su habitación y sacar sus cosas empacadas del armario le agradecería a Beyond mas tarde por aquel favor de llevar a la niña a su habitación, si no nunca hubiera podido se hubiera quebrado ante sus transparente ojos, y nunca se hubiera podido ir

Destrozo lo ultimo que faltaba de su habitación, uso su nueva creación de sangre falta, tenia su ADN no habría problemas, todos creerían lo del suicidio. Salio con cuidado por todos los caminos que el había trazado hasta llegar a las salidas de Wammy's House, la lluvia no había cesado mucho, no importaba mojarse el, mojar todas sus cosas, solo esperaría un poco, y se largaría de aquel infierno, esperaría unos minutos, y Beyond estaría con el en el plan de un crimen perfecto; cerro sus ojos por ultima vez miro el orfanato vio a su amigo llegar a donde estaba y sin pensarlo se fue, el no era un reemplazo, y le había costado darse cuenta de eso y ahora era el momento de vivir su vida o no esperar un reemplazo.

...

Al día siguiente un poco más nerviosa de lo normal fue hasta la oficina de Roger con su nueva carta de comodín entre sus cosas y con sus simpáticas coletas revoleteando estaba por tocar la puerta de su oficina cuando escucho varios gritos del director y otras voces que no identifico simplemente habría agradecido no ir en ese momento, no escuchar lo que escucho, y así poder lograr contener sus lagrimas

_"Alex, Alex… el mejor estudiante de la Wammy's se trato de suicidar y escapo, no creo que haya llegado muy lejos, fue mucha la sangre que se encontró…llama a Beyond, tiene que empezar a preparase como siguiente en la línea de sucesión"_

Alex ya no estaba

_"Sobre eso… tampoco lo encontramos, solo vimos en su habitación una nota, que decía no soy un reemplazo"_

Beyond se había ido

_"Ósea, Linda… la próxima en la lista es ella"_

Y ahora ella era la próxima "L", si este moría claro esta

Estaba en shock, limpio sus lágrimas con calma y toco suavemente la puerta de la dirección, espero que una de las personas dentro de habitación abriera y encuentro la puerta fue abierta, dibujo en ella su mejor sonrisa como la artista que era

Roger-dijo calmada aun sonriendo- espero para comenzar con mi nuevo grupo-el director miro a la niña de 8 años, y vio una pequeña aun mas rota por dentro que de costumbre aunque sonriera se notaba que sabia lo que acaba de caer sobre ella

Claro, vamos Linda-le respondió con calma mientras caminaba con la niña hasta la puerta de su nueva aula- bueno aquí es

Sip, gracias Roger- dijo con calma antes de mirarlo fijamente- Roger, supongo que pronto seré presentada ante "L" como su sucesora-castaña respiro profundamente- así que esperare, gracias de nuevo por acompañarme- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al salón y dirigirse hasta el profesor extendiéndole un papel donde se explicaba que ahora ella vería clases con aquel grupo

El profesor la miro, una vez le había preguntado a el director el porque ella no veía clases con mas niños de su edad, teniendo por respuesta un "Ella se adapto muy bien a clases superiores" y ahora repentinamente, estaba viendo clases con el grupo que realmente le correspondería

Bueno clase- llamo el profesor- Ella es Linda, y ahora vera clases con nosotros, Linda toma asiento donde mas cómoda te sientas- ella asintió con calma y repaso el aula con la mirada, vio a muchas personas cercanas a su edad, los mayores no debían tener mas de 3 años que ella pero a su vista resalto un pelirrojo y a un rubio que parecían tramar algo, y a un albino, seguro el único de su edad en esa sala, vio que este estaba solo y sonrió un poco antes de dirigirse a sentarse a su lado

Era un nuevo comienzo

Sin Alex, sin Beyond, ella sola y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás

"_Hola, soy Linda, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?"._

* * *

N/A:

Aclaraciones :3

**Joker's***: no se sabe mucho por no decir nada de Alex, así que tanto como su aspecto y sus "Manías" o "Gustos" son por defecto de mi creación, así que porque no que le gustes las barajas y porque no, en especial el comodín de una baraja de poker

**Ci sei?***: es "¿Estás ahí? En italiano; Al igual que Alex, de Linda no se sabe mucho así que ella su personalidad todo relacionado con ella se lo he dado yo por defecto, ejemplo, su nacionalidad(Italiana) o su aspecto (muy pálida, de ojos muy claros azul agrisado, y cabello castaño)

**Dulce de avellanas y cacao:** Nutella... era un poco obvio no

**Lisa Merisí:** el nombre real que yo le dado a Linda, el nombre como tal no importa si no el apellido, Merisí es el apellido de un famoso pintor italiano (**Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio)**

A sobre el final, me pareció lindo poner un toque minino de nearxlinda, y que estas sean las primeras cosas que ella le dijo a el

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer (: si tienen alguna otra duda no duden en preguntarme *w*


End file.
